


Wolfstar fics that are quite enjoyable if I do say so myself: a list

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can not tell you the amount of tears this ship has caused me, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, This ship has ruined me, barely any angst because I'm soft, can you tell that I have no life, i am weak, it's swimming in the fandoms tears, like as in weak, lol what am I still doing, lots of wolfstar, maybe that's why it's called a ship, oh my god I need sleep, only fucking wolfstar, what am I doing with my life, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So listen here. I stay up nearly all night every night doing what you may ask? Well reading fanfiction of course, but only wolfstar fanfiction. So I think it's about time I put together a list. So low and behold, a complete list of my most recommended slow burns, smuts, and fluffy goodness. I hope you can find one you enjoy.If you do read any of these, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! All recommendations are appreciated as well :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 146
Kudos: 235





	1. Sloooow buuuurrrnn ft. coffee shop AU

[Blends by rvltn909](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869079/chapters/17970910)

Words: 176605

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Words got in the way sometimes, but Remus got the sense Sirius knew what he was trying to say.
> 
> -
> 
> Another coffee shop au.

This fic is first on my list because it is first in my heart (dramatic I know; I refuse to take it back though because it really is _that good_ ). This is my favorite wolfstar fic of all time and is just a delight to read. Long fics can be intimidating to start, but I promise that there is not a single dull moment with this fic. A true slow burn, but worth every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more recommendations than this list supplies, feel free to look at my bookmarks. I only put my favorites on here but trust me when I said I read way too much wolfstar. I have quite the collection if I do say so myself. I'm not quite sure if that's something I should be proud of though.
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


	2. Kind of a slow burn but like a 17,561 word kinda slow burn so like not really

[Every Rose Has Its Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929820/chapters/42338108) by [shadow_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince)

Words: 17561

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Two beasts, a lot of magic, and a rose garden.

This is a Beauty And The Beast AU and is just so beautifully written. I ate this up like it was candy and am frankly wishing I could reread it for the first time. It was also one of my first Wolfstar fics so it has a special place in my heart ♥


	3. Smut but with a bit of plot

[stay soft but don't be gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318793) by [reachthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree)

Words: 15078

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Can't a guy get fucked by his best friend for fic research these days?

Ok, this one is hilarious. The irony of Sirius writing a fanfic in a fanfic is now one of my favorite things. It's not too plot-heavy but just enough to add a bit of context.


	4. So much fluff you might just melt: a warning

[i'll kiss you for as much time as we have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551922/chapters/23306492) by [Judeyjude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeyjude/pseuds/Judeyjude)

Words: 53693

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> “I gather you have come to slay the beast?”
> 
> “Uh.” Sirius stared at the man lying on the grass. There was not a line of tension in his body, and he hadn’t dignified Sirius—Prince Sirius—with a single glance. “Er, yes. Right. The beast. Werewolf. Do you, uh, know where…it dwells?”
> 
> The man snorted and turned the page of his book.
> 
> \---
> 
> prompt: According to tradition a new King/Queen/Leader must kill a werewolf to prove his worth and here I am to kill you but I just can’t seem to do it

This one is so cute I squeal a bit just thinking about it. So. Much. Fluff. 


	5. Another slow burn because the pay off is so sweet

[Marauder Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364134/chapters/40858493) by [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz)

Words: 91312 (but there's a part two as well so you might as well double that)

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Sirius Black and James Potter are successful and famous tattoo artists. Their manager Lily insists they hire a piercer to cover their busy schedules, and Sirius does not approve of that idea even slightly.
> 
> This fic is now completed, but there's still sequel action going on at Marauder Ink 2: Black and Grey

Another favorite of mine. I'm a big sucker for slow burns because the pay off is so sweet and this did not disappoint. The sexual tension is so intense I could feel it practically radiating off of my screen.


	6. Smut because I'm trash

[Meet You At The Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391086) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5)

Words: 5740

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> “Hi Mr. Lupin!” Harry called out, waving at his teacher. “I’ve brought Uncle Sirius again!”
> 
> “I can see that,” Remus said, standing up and joining them. “And how are we today?”
> 
> “Good!” Harry said, jumping up and down in place. “Uncle Sirius would like to snog you. He told my mummy.”

Smut. That's all.


	7. Short and sweet

[Black Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239346) by [lunchbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbucket/pseuds/lunchbucket)

Words: 3322

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Remus is pissed at James for abandoning him on the mountain during their ski vacation. Thankfully, another skier shows up to help him out.

Cute, short, and fluffy :)

> 


	8. A musician slow burn

[Liebestraum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891189/chapters/47112937) by [lunchbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbucket/pseuds/lunchbucket)

Words: 101369

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> “Do you still have a lot of friends in the area, then?”
> 
> “None,” Remus answered simply, which felt much easier than explaining at the level of detail that the question actually deserved.

Remus is a famous pianist and Sirius is a violinist. Remus and Sirius are ex's so it is a very unique slow burn, but a slow burn nonetheless. Everything about this story is so original, you truly do get sucked in from the very first chapter.


	9. More smut because why not

[Heart And Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405834) by [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini)

Words: 12503

Rating: Explicit 

### Summary:

> R/S Games 2017 - Day 19 - Team Sirius
> 
> The dumbest thing Remus ever did was ask Sirius what he wanted to do for his 21st birthday.
> 
> The smartest thing he ever did was agree to do it.

In which a sex potion definitely does its job.


	10. Overall just funny but there's a bit of smut at the end there

[A Lie Gets Halfway Around the School Before the Truth Has a Chance to Get Its Pants On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304166/chapters/486338) by [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder)

Words: 20148

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Remus' seventh year had commenced in the ordinary fashion, if anything about his life at Hogwarts could be accurately described as 'ordinary'. But when a potions incident leaves him up the proverbial creek, things quickly take a turn for the worse—or perhaps for the better, if Sirius has any say in the matter.

I was laughing my ass off at 1am reading this one just fyi


	11. tattoo + florist slow burn

[Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246719/chapters/43173977) by [Drunkonturpentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkonturpentine/pseuds/Drunkonturpentine)

Words: 41299

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Remus Lupin is doing just fine, thank you: he's a fully functioning adult, business at his flower shop is steady, and he even has a vague approximation of a social life. But when the vacant building next door becomes a tattoo parlor run by the sought-after, larger-than-life Sirius Black, Remus's carefully constructed world is turned on its head, forcing him to reexamine his past, present, and future.

This one is so bloody cute ahhh. Florist Remus? Yes. Absolutely yes. Florist Remus AND tattoo Sirius? YES!


	12. Yummy band AU's

[Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244263/chapters/53114503) by [Akkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkira/pseuds/Akkira)

Words: 72146 (so far)

Rating: Not Rated

### Summary:

> Six months ago, Sirius Black, the lead singer of a band called The Marauders, punched a groupie in the face and broke his nose. After the lawsuit was dropped, the band thought that hiring security services might be a good idea.
> 
> How is Remus Lupin, the quiet owner of a security company, going to deal with such individuals?
> 
> A tale of music, love, adventure, bad first impressions, living with a chronic illness, and forgiveness.

I do have a soft spot for a good band AU but even despite that, this one is just overall really enjoyable. It is still being written but the updates are so consistent I wouldn't worry about it being discontinued. 


	13. short fluffy goodness

[All You Got to Do is Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281979) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5)

Words: 2889

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Someone is leaving Remus bouquets of flowers in his shop.

I just want to tuck this fic into a nice cozy bed and protect it from everything else in the world. 


	14. This is the cannon story and I will hear nothing else

[All The Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010/chapters/22409387) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89)

Words: 526969 (I know, I know)

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> LONG fic charting the marauders' time at Hogwarts (and beyond) from Remus' PoV - diversion from canon in that Remus's father died and he was raised in a children's home, and is a bit rough around the edges. Otherwise canon-compliant.  
> 1971 - 1995
> 
> This IS a wolfstar fic, but incredibly slow burn. Literally years. Long build up but worth it I promise!
> 
> COMPLETE!

I have a small confession. I haven't finished this story, **BUT,** I've read well over half of it so I think I still have the right to recommend it. The only reason I stopped is because I'm sensitive and I could sense the angst coming. I cried just at the thought so obviously I stopped. ANYWAYS. I've basically just accepted this as the cannon story (minus the slight changes to Remus' life) so if you're up for the long haul this is the one I would recommend. I know I've talked about how long it is but I promise it's worth it if you can handle it.


	15. Another slow burn but we're all in quarantine so what else is there to do

[Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593324/chapters/12888487) by [bliiinding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliiinding/pseuds/bliiinding)

Words: 174990

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> The Marauders are starting their fifth year at Hogwarts; Remus is starting with a massive scar across his face - a byproduct of the increasing severity of his furry little problem, which is a definite cause for concern despite his insistence that it it's fine.
> 
> Sirius is starting with the memories of a certain morning at 12 Grimmauld Place in August: memories that he might not ever forget, yet is desperate to cloak underneath the facade that every is fine at home and that he and his parents just sometimes encounter minor disagreements.
> 
> James is starting his fifth year, yes, but more importantly, he is starting phase five of his plan to woo Lily Evans: somehow his friends seem doubtful that he might succeed, but James, being James, is in no lack of confidence.
> 
> And Peter, well, Peter is starting to wonder just why he puts up with these people, and if he should really be feeling sorry for Lily Evans, and maybe if he should have asked to have been sorted into Hufflepuff.

It has been a little while since I've read this one but I still remember how much I enjoyed reading it. The writing is absolutely gorgeous and so easy to fall in love with. 


	16. Another short and fluffy one :)

[Cupid Disarmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100505) by [Chromat1cs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs)

Words: 8360

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Remus Lupin has Veela blood, Sirius Black reads trite romance novels, and neither of them are quite sure what the fuck to do with their hands when they get to talking with one another.

This is written in first person just as heads up if you're not into that. Not the most fluffy thing in the world but the pining is still quite enough to swoon over. This author has a lot of other stories that I enjoyed so if you like this one I would check out the rest of their account.


	17. ballet fic- medium in length but there's smut soooo

[Pas de Deux in the Upper West Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614613/chapters/41527250) by [wilteddaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilteddaisy/pseuds/wilteddaisy)

Words: 30831

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Remus Lupin is a principal dancer with the New York City Ballet. A lead role comes up for grabs in the company's newest ballet and Remus is determined to have it. But only when Sirius Black — oozing talent, charisma and all the elements of a world-class distraction — joins the company does it hang in the balance.

This one is very yummy and oozing with sexual tension. It did get a bit slow at certain points but I still absolutely loved it.


	18. fluffffyyy (can you tell I'm soft?)

I'm doing two in one chapter because they are written by the same author and are extremely short:

[French Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347929) by [Livelovelupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin)

Words: 3631

### Summary:

> Sirius Black is spending two weeks of his summer vacation at the Lupin cottage, and all the feelings he has for a certain brown-haired, golden-eyed werewolf are platonic, thank you very much!

Rating: Not Rated (no smut if you're wondering though, only fluff)

[After Afterparties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366639) by [Livelovelupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin)

Words: 2923

### Summary:

> "Remus shouldn’t have introduced Sirius Black to Disney movies; he quoted them so much it made Remus want to gouge his eyes out, or kiss the smile right of Sirius’ face. It was a struggle, really."

Rating: Not Rated (just fluff once again)

Oh my goodness these fics are so cute. Please read them.


	19. Oh wow this is fluffier than I expected

[Solntse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186087/chapters/40408559) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove)

Words: 61997

Rating: Not Rated (but I would rate it as Explicit)

### Summary:

> Sirius, a young Russian billionaire hires Remus, who is working part time as a call boy to make ends meet. Things happen, feelings occur.

Ok, I'm not usually into prostitution fics because there tends to be more angst than I can handle, but I saw this on a list of happy wolfstar fics and decided to give it a try. Let me tell you, _there is so much fluff_. I may have cried a bit towards the end there because once again, I'm weak, but wow this was so cute. Read it. You will not be disappointed. Also, despite the length, this is definitely not a slow burn, like this is 75% fluff and 20% smut. Also also, you're gonna need to pull out Google Translate for this one (not too much but still).


	20. Fluffffff and smut and wow wow wow

[Tom Jones (A Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576713) by [wook77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77)

Words: 23795

Rating: Not Rated (but once again, I would rate it as explicit)

### Summary:

> The story in which Remus is a street musician, Sirius is a self-important banker that spends more on his coat than Remus makes in a month, James is James and Peter likes Tom Jones.

Sooooo cute ahhh. Still recovering to be honest. 


	21. 10/10 Fix-it fanfiction

[The Grim Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424563/chapters/16863847) by [skyrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrat/pseuds/skyrat)

Words: 61805

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Nobody warned Sirius how awkward coming back from the dead could be.
> 
> In exchange for saving him, Hermione gave Sirius only one instruction: “We can’t interfere,” she insisted. “If anyone finds out you’re alive before the right time it will ruin everything.” Too bad that Sirius Black was never very good at respecting rules.
> 
> Of course, if he had followed the rules, he wouldn't have discovered that Remus Lupin has apparently taken his death rather badly.

A quality fix-it fanfiction for if you're mourning Sirius (I only cried once). Minimal angst, but definitely a slow burn. Ft. Hermione the matchmaker/just a blessing if we're being honest


	22. oop a roomates AU

[Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485734/chapters/33462615) by [accioromulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromulus/pseuds/accioromulus)

Words: 13954

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Sirius’s thoughts are a slow-moving, impending disaster. How he wants to pin Remus up against the cupboards, to crowd him into a corner; how he wants to intertwine their fingers, to brush his lips against Remus’s forehead, his jaw. Instead, he settles for ducking his head and sliding a finger through the belt loop in Remus’s denim jeans—a ridiculous gesture so utterly intimate, even for the pair of them, that he only allows it because he’s just drunk enough.
> 
> “Stop stealing my bloody clothes, Lupin.” He says, very quietly.
> 
> Remus looks up at him, eyes dark, and murmurs pleasantly: “Better learn to do your own laundry then, Black. Consider it my fee.”
> 
> ***
> 
> It was an impossible thing, living with Remus Lupin--but Sirius was doing it anyway.

A pretty short slow burn (can slow burns be short? does that defeat the purpose? I don't know I just consider it a slow burn if it takes a few chapters) but it's cute and a bit smutty.


	23. Two short and sweet fanfics that I don't know what to label them as because technically speaking they never really got together, I just thought they were cute

[Self Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830068) by [catewip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip)

Words: 1765

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Sirius swore he would kill Lily for signing him up to this. He didn’t need a bloody self defense class, he was a good fighter and had no problems looking after himself. He was just about to make his bid for freedom, when his attention was caught by the instructor stepping into the middle of the circle.  
> Okay, he could definitely stay for one or two classes.

Cute. That's about it. 

[Always Your Humble Translator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235637) by [catewip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip)

Words: 1705

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> When Remus finds himself on the verge of a panic attack on his first night at university, a handsome stranger is more than happy to save the day with Skam France, translations and flirting.

I have a bit of a thing for french Sirius, whoops. Trigger warning? The panic attack is honestly so brief and goes into barely any detail. Coming from someone who has panic attacks, I really wasn't bothered at all. 

This author has a lot of cute stories so I would check them out :)


	24. A smut, that's it basically

[Gain Staging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659559) by [Chromat1cs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs)

Words: 3738

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Recording an audiobook can be horribly tedious, but Sirius finds that ogling the talent makes it _just_ a bit more bearable.

I don't much to say on this one, it's pretty straightforward. Though if you like this one, this author has quite a few stories so I would check them out.


	25. Oops another smut but it's also cute

[Priority o](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586843) by [Chromat1cs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs)

Words: 14333

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> The programmer fixes bugs. The handyman fixes pipes. The cat is the only one between the three of them with any common sense at all.
> 
> (Or, Remus finds himself very attracted to and very distracted by an unexpected man in the middle of incessant crunch at work.)

Again, I have quite a bit of appreciation for this writer.


	26. slow burn on ice

[Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912/chapters/49305518) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove)

Words: 46721

Rating: Not Rated (I would rate it Explicit)

### Summary:

> Remus works for the Gryffindor Lions as a physical trainer, and has been half in love with Sirius Black, the Lions' heartthrob captain, for a while now, but he never expected Sirius to return the feelings. Read if you like cute nicknames, slow burn, and pining. Yep. That's it.

Ok, this is incomplete, and it doesn't look like it's going to be finished. HOWEVER, do not be deterred because it still ends on a satisfying enough note. I may have a bias because I personally ice skate so I'm an absolute sucker for absolutely anything on ice (which there is a very disappointing lack of) but I still think it was a really fun read.

edit: the author says that they'll be updating sometime in May and that they plan on finishing it so no worries :)


	27. I read an angst, I know, it may be hard to believe

[Discards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829697/chapters/20243443) by [picascribit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit)

Words: 76032

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> When 21-year-old assistant librarian Sirius spots a cute hipster college student at the Seattle Public Library, he just needs to figure out a subtle way of determining whether he's into guys. But Remus's life is more complicated than Sirius knows.

I made a sacrifice because I think some people like torturing themselves so I wanted at least one angst for this list. I don't know why I did this to myself, I actually sobbed for over half of it. For all you people who like SUFFERING, this is for you. You are welcome.


	28. A happier fic because that last one caused me so much pain

[Werewolves and Magic and Dreams, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203381/chapters/301476) by [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics)

Words: 50744

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> The three Marauders are not friends with their other roommate. They think he's quiet and weird and they are uncomfortable around him, especially when they discover he's a werewolf. But then the dreams start and everything changes.

Not a 100% happy fic but I'm in recovery from that last one so really everything feels softer. This was pretty cute towards the end though :)


	29. Texting fics are a guilty pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mochi365 for the reminder on this one, I completely forgot it existed but wow is it a classic

[Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109/chapters/3501239) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls)

Words: 141250

Rating: Not Rated

### Summary:

> Sirius is in boarding school, Remus is in hospital, and they don't know each other until Sirius texts the wrong number.

A fandom classic texting fic that is adorable!!

Bonus texting fic:

[Of Leaves And Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535114/chapters/14950924) by [irrationalmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalmoony/pseuds/irrationalmoony), [LadyAmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmina/pseuds/LadyAmina)

Words: 261276

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Almost a year out of Hogwarts, Lily finally manages to convince Sirius and James to get more acquainted with muggle technology and buy phones. Sirius, of course, texts the wrong number.

This one is severely underrated and so soft. So very soft. Quite long but definitely worth it.


	30. Throwing in something new: not a fanfic but wolfstar

Ok ok, not a fanfiction. However, if you enjoy Wolfstar (I sure hope you do if you've gotten this far) then you will love this.

[The Snowball Effect](https://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/172693530949/the-snowball-effect-masterpost)

I have so much appreciation for TT Bret and what would a wolfstar recommendations list be without them

Essentially a spin the bottle fic but not a fic as you can tell


	31. I laughed so much reading this one

[The Barista, the Burglar, and the Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586408) by [SeasOfTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasOfTrees/pseuds/SeasOfTrees)

Words: 21344

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> This is the story of twenty-three year old Remus Lupin, an overworked graduate student and underpaid barista, who comes home one day to find an exceptionally attractive man has broken into his flat. Given the neighborhood he lives in, that isn’t a huge surprise. He is surprised, though, when the burglar comes back with a sofa.
> 
> Alternatively, this is the story of how Sirius Black tries to seduce a man by slowly furnishing his flat.

This story is absolutely hilarious. It's short enough to be a pretty quick read but long enough to leave you thoroughly satisfied. Love this one.


	32. Will I Ever Stop With The Coffee Shop AU's?

[See But One Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498132) by orphan_account

Words: 9132

Rating: General Audiences

### Summary:

> Sirius Black has been pining for the nerdy Barista, Remus Lupin, for three months, but can't seem to get his attention. Remus, however, has noticed the over-excited law student, but isn't interested in being a conquest of the week. When Remus starts listening to the Marauding Hour--a University radio programme, he finds himself enraptured by one of the DJs, and starts to crush on him--hard. Little does he know that Padfoot has known him all along, and is looking for something much more than a one-off.

So precious. I love seeing demisexuality represented in fanfiction and kind of wish that we could see it more. Prepare yourself for all the giggling this fic well induce.


	33. (insert lenny face because I can't get mine to work god damn it) a smut

[The Great Gay Pornstar Twitter Feud of 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939624) by Anonymous

Words: 9000

Rating: Explicit 

### Summary:

> “So what I’m hearing is that you’ve got a date with your hot, clever, fellow porn-star twitter nemesis, of whom you once said ‘I’d rather die than let that pretentious knobcloud touch my dick’... is that about right?”
> 
> “... Yes.” 
> 
> Or; Remus Lupin forgets to turn the fucking camera on. 

Oop, another smut. Honestly though, this one is so funny.


	34. a bar fic because sometimes you just need that

[My Poor Heart Will Only Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423693/chapters/12531455) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5)

Words: 54492

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Remus wasn't expecting much from a night out at the club with his best friend, Lily. He certainly wasn't expecting Sirius Black.

I basically found this just because I was in the mood for a bar fic but it ended up being better than I expected. It's pretty fast-paced so definitely not a slow burn and hops right into the smut. After a few chapters though, it gets really fluffy and cute :)


	35. A typical truth or dare fic but this is one of my favorites

[Being An Historical Record of Events Surrounding the Unfortunate Truth-Or-Dare Game of February the Twenty-Second, and Consequences Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036473) by Moonpants,

read by [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017)

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> “He was aware not only of James’s grin, but that Peter was smiling and sitting forward, too — and oh, God, so was Sirius. All of them grinning, laughing a little, waiting to hear the outcome of another good — if slightly cheap — joke of James’s. For a brief, terrifying moment, Remus found that he hated every last one of them. They were bastards and they had no idea and he hated them.”

I personally love listening to podfics while driving so I decided to include just one since it's a favorite of mine. This is an absolute classic for the "truth or dare" trope and I have reread it multiple times. If you don't like podfics here is a link to the written fanfiction though it isn't on ao3:

[The Actual Fic](http://web.archive.org/web/20120127055506/http://www.moonpants.org/txt/beinganhistoricalrecord.html)


	36. I don't know what to categorize this as but it was really good

[How Remus Got His Groove Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980743/chapters/27099513) by [RealityShowJunky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityShowJunky/pseuds/RealityShowJunky)

Words: 42766

Rating: Mature (references to sex but no actual smut)

### Summary:

> After two years of noncommittal sex:
> 
> Remus tells Sirius that he loves him. Sirius firmly rejects him. Remus tries to move on. Sirius is not happy.
> 
> OR
> 
> Remus Lupin becomes king of the cockroaches, Fabian Prewett writes a book, Gilderoy Lockhart is a catfish, and Sirius Black realizes he's a fucking idiot.

I was originally hesitant to read this because it seemed a bit too angsty based on the summary, but I heard so many good things about it that I decided to give it a try. Let me just say, I did not regret it. I was laughing so hard throughout the whole story and even the angsty parts were pretty lighthearted. I highly recommend giving this one a try.


	37. Slow-ish burn but more just like 15,000 words worth of frustrating misunderstandings that eventually get sorted out

[Now I Wanna Be Your Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158552/chapters/47759026) by [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated)

Words: 20160

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Sirius clunks about in his Doc Martens and listens to The Stooges and smokes cigarettes and wears his hair much too long and spends more time serving detention than not.
> 
> And is way too forward about his sudden feelings for Remus.
> 
> (A story about teenagers and summer love in the 70s.)

This one is great if you love a pining Sirius. You may find yourself yelling at your phone from the frustration of all the misunderstandings, but the pay off is sweet. Bonus, the writing is just phenomenal.


	38. the Tumblr fic you didn't know you needed

[The Best By Far Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920646)

Words: 13037

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Padfoot and Moony meet over mutual follows on Tumblr. Remus, the blind student, hires Sirius, the fallen Aristocrat, to be a reader for his classes. They fall in love in separate ways, and fall apart. Then fall together. Their love is almost as ridiculous as they are.

This is so cute oh wow. The first part is just the whole getting together but if you want more fluff and smut it's there in other parts of the series. 


	39. A light slow burn

[Silence Gives You Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905520/chapters/11252161) by [Maledictius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledictius/pseuds/Maledictius)

Words: 41170

Rating: Not Rated (I would rate it General Audiences though)

### Summary:

> Remus doesn't get along with James' new friend, but ends up spending far too much time with him anyway.

You could technically consider this an enemies to lovers fic but I would hardly call them enemies. The whole "enemies" part only lasted a few chapters until they got their shit together. Overall, it was a very lovely story to read.


	40. short and I desperately wish there were more chapters

[Reeled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716184) by [lunchbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbucket/pseuds/lunchbucket) (I'm kind of obsessed with this author and their writing style so I recommend all of their stories)

Words: 4867

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Remus decides to finally spend a summer day with his childhood best friend, Sirius, after not seeing him for three years. But when old feelings quickly start to resurface, Remus is left feeling like no time has passed at all.

Why oh why is this so short. This was like one of those Nutella samples that you get with the breadsticks or whatever, amazing but gone all too fast. It's complete so still a satisfying ending, so no worries there. I'm just really obsessed with the dynamics of this relationship and the plot overall. I highly recommend reading it :)


	41. I think Remus is too direct for this to be considered a true slow burn. Just read it, I promise you won't regret it

[Honeydew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112001/chapters/50237120) by [lunchbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbucket/pseuds/lunchbucket) (will my appreciation for this author ever end? probably not)

Words: 46039

Rating: Explicit 

### Summary:

> Healer Sirius Black feels like his life is going through the motions. He is still recovering from the tragic death of his best friends four years prior while doing his best to parent their five-year-old son. However, when a new patient's encounter with a mysterious creature leads him to contact a person from his past, his life gets shaken up into one giant beautiful mess that he isn't sure he knows how to handle.
> 
> Or,
> 
> That magic feeling when you find someone who can see you when you can't even see yourself.

Oh. My. God. Read this fic I beg of you. Everything about it is just beautiful ahhh. I may have sobbed my eyes out at a certain chapter (if you read it you'll know) but it was so worth it (and also strangely healing? don't ask me how because I don't really know either). The characterization for Remus was so amazing and original, definitely not the typical shy boy that we're all used to. He is a witty Ravenclaw that is filed with so much life. Ughhh just read it and comment your opinion because I'm obsessed.


	42. a torturous slow burn and may I dare say, angst

[Time is a Fine Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492426/chapters/860560) by [bluepeony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepeony/pseuds/bluepeony)

Words: 105409

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> Sirius Black expected university to be simple; a medley of moonlight trysts and Good Times. What he didn't expect was the yearning for home, the strains on his friendships, or falling for the hot-tempered History student Remus Lupin.

When I say angst, I don't mean crying angst, more like a _can you please not_ kind of angst. I may have yelled at this one more than what should be considered normal. This slow burn is _intense_ but let me tell you, the pay off is sweet. 


	43. kind of fluff? Idk but it just fills a need

[Ocean of Fiction Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062978)

Words: 12645

Rating: Explicit. (you could very well skip over the certain part that makes it explicit because it's only like two paragraphs, so if you aren't into that I wouldn't worry)

### Summary:

> Remus Lupin isn't sure what to make of his new flatshare situation. He's a quiet student with a past, who doesn't date and is determined to keep it that way. Then he meets his artist flatmate, Sirius Black and his entire world is turned upside down.
> 
> “There are so many different shades of beauty, Remus,” Sirius breathed as he held him close. “And there’s something bright and magnificent inside you bursting out of your every pore and I just want to find myself cocooned by it.” He lifted his head for another kiss, and Remus held him tight."

I did not know that I needed this but oh boy did I. This fic filled a certain post of my heart that I didn't even know was empty. It was just so lovely and ughhh. There's a part two that's about 7000 words and my oh my the fluff is immaculate. Just pure perfection.

This is not a fic rec but I need help. So this fic looks really intriguing: [A Duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216948) but one of the warnings is major character death. So please, can someone read this and rate how likely I am to cry on a scale of 1-10. I want to read it but I can't handle angst if there isn't a happy ending, it is not one of my capabilities. I thank you for your time.


	44. a beautifully written story

[Highland Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919977/chapters/1786371) by [picascribit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit)

Words: 38369

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> 2004: The summer before college, Sirius goes backpacking through Scotland in order to escape his family's expectations. In a small village in the Highlands, an unexpected flirtation turns his whole world upside down. Alternately, the story of how Scotland loves Remus and wants him to be happy.

This. Fic. Oh wow. If you want to read something _beautiful_ then this one is for you. The author has gorgeous photos included in the story itself and the writing is just _breathtaking._ I listened to the podfic while in a forest and let me tell you, it was an absolutely ethereal experience. If you have the opportunity to, I highly recommend listening to it around at least some form of nature. Ugh it was amazing. Ok, my rant is over. But seriously, read it.


	45. My small obsession with band au's has been revealed

[Stalking Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955956/chapters/6534029) by [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23)

Words: 36274

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Reluctant paparazzo, Remus Lupin, manipulates his way into rock star, Sirius Black's, life, hoping for a scoop that will kick start his flagging career. Instead, he finds himself torn between his growing feelings for Sirius, and the article of a lifetime.

This was a really fun read that I finished far too quickly. If you enjoy band au's as much as I do, then you will love this one.

So I wasn't going to recommend this one because it is on a different site, but it's one of my favorites. Therefore, I rationalized putting it on here by compensating with a band!au on ao3. So low and behold: the band!au that started my obsession with band au's

[Sex Pistol](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6371758/1/Sex-Pistol)

Words: 86930

Rating: It says mature, but for this site, I would rate it as Explicit

### Summary:

> Punk guitarist Remus Lupin was never been a big fan of popular band 'The Marauders', but with a chance like this, how could he resist?

Wow, that summary does not do this fic justice. I would like to warn you that there is an attempted suicide, so if that triggers you, please don't read this. If you would still like to, I could give you a summary of that specific chapter, but you would still have to deal with the aftermath, so I would tread carefully.


	46. a university AU that is filled with hurt/comfort

[Be my time-bomb lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351533/chapters/19132378) by [flora_tyronelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flora_tyronelle/pseuds/flora_tyronelle)

Words: 71384

Rating: Explicit (I've been trying to figure out what makes this explicit, but I'm honestly not quite sure. There is some suggestive language but no actual smut. It may just be because of all the warnings, but that's the best I could come up with. I would change the rating to Mature or even just Teen and Up Audiences if I were to rate it myself)

### Summary:

> Sirius rocks his beautiful head back as though to regard Remus from a new angle. His eyes flash, then darken.
> 
> “Too damn right.”
> 
> Second year at university: bills, crushing workload, a fallen angel sat on the pavement at three in the morning... Remus can handle this. He can totally handle this.
> 
> (He absolutely cannot handle this)

Wow, ok, that ending hit me hard (not in a bad way), so I'm still recovering, but I'm still going to try and make a solid recommendation for this fic. Please be aware of the tags/trigger warnings before going into this because they do come up a lot. So. Much. Hurt/comfort. So very much. The author's note in the second to last chapter was so bittersweet I nearly cried. You can feel how much raw emotion went into this story, and just how heartfelt it is. If you've ever struggled with any mental illness, you will relate in a very profound and deep way. The ending took such a positive swing I may have gotten a bit of whiplash but in a beautiful way. It shows so well what it's like to get out of a dark headspace and see the light.

This fic will tug at your heartstrings but will leave you feeling beyond satisfied.

Also, before you're scared off by how meaningful and deep this is, I would just like to have you know that I laughed so hard at some points that I was actually brought to tears. If you really get down to it, this fic is relatively light-hearted. I think I just related it so much to my life that it has a lot more meaning to me than some other people may have.


	47. A slow burn in its utmost form

[Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268007/chapters/48041746) by [author-anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modaccount/pseuds/author-anonymous)

Words: 70005

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences 

### Summary:

> When someone shows up at the pool wearing a jumper in the middle of summer, Sirius is determined to investigate.

### Notes:

> So basically: I went to the town pool wearing a jumper on a really hot day and there was someone who kept asking me why, and I was so annoyed that I made it into a 70k fic :)
> 
> That's called good coping, friends.

(I included the author's note because I think it's one of the funniest fanfic inspirations I have ever seen. I was laughing for a good five minutes before I could actually start reading it) 

I really don't understand why this story doesn't have more attention. It is practically the definition of a slow burn with its classic pining, denial, and a very long wait. The characters are fun, well developed, and complex. Bonus: the ending is _so damn cute oh my god._ If you're worried about the trigger warnings for self-harm, I will tell you that it doesn't go into any detail. The things that could be a trigger are referenced but it doesn't actually happen in the story. More hurt/comfort towards the end but I really don't even think I should call it angst; the story really is quite wholesome. I hope more people read this story! It has a very underwhelming amount of attention for something this good :(

I would just like to add that I searched through every. single. page. of the tag Remus Lupin/Sirius Black that was over 50,000 words and now my marked for later list is 12 pages long (I just did the calculation and that's roughly 240 fics). Wish me luck y'all.


	48. Slow burn high school/coffee shop au?

[The Hot Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488124/chapters/28427120) by [whytfnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytfnot/pseuds/whytfnot)

Words: 51784

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Remus is a tired, hardworking Starbucks barista, and Sirius is a Hot Topic cashier. Slowly, but surely, the two find themselves falling for each other.

So technically speaking, this could be considered a coffee shop au since they meet in a coffee shop. However, I think it would be much better categorized as a high school au seeing as that's where most of the story takes place. This story has a whole lot of pining and gets progressively more fluffy the further into the story you get. I will say that it starts off a bit angsty though it doesn't last long. The author didn't put any trigger warnings so here is what I would list: attempted suicide, past depression, graphic child abuse. Other than that it's pretty cute and despite the warnings, it isn't very depressing.


	49. A gay conversion camp with a surprising lack of angst

[Pray the Gay Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387654/chapters/635259) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuly/pseuds/amuly)

Words: 27264

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Remus' parents send him to a Christian camp designed to help him control his “Same Sex Attraction”. Once there, Remus finds himself rooming with the devilishly handsome bad-boy, Sirius Black. Will he give in to temptation? Could the attraction he feels for Sirius be more than physical? Non-Magical 1970s AU

I was genuinely surprised by how funny this was. Especially that first chapter, damn I was full on wheezing. If you've ever seen the movie "But I'm a Cheerleader" (if you haven't, I'd highly recommend watching it) then you'll adore this. There is a slight amount of angst but it's extremely brief. There's also quite a lot of fluff. Overall, this is a very fun read.


	50. A reeaallly good teacher/student fic

[The Walls Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433861/chapters/736016) by [wildknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees)

Words: 109866

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> It's Remus' final year at Hogwarts and he doesn't know what to expect with Professor Black as the new DADA teacher. Voldemort is gaining power, the wizarding world is in dispute, and Remus has no idea where he fits into all of it.

I have so many things to say I don't even know where to begin, wow. Well here goes I guess.

So first off, I always take teacher/student fics with a grain of salt because really, how accurate can you make your characters in a situation like that? I think that's why I was so impressed with this because they did it _so damn well._ They wrote the characters exactly how I have always pictured them despite the unlikely situation. There was nothing forced about it, everything was just so natural.

There were fights here and there, but I think it showed just how real their relationship was. Not everything about a relationship is perfect, and that's ok. This did have some angst, but not the typical angst you'd get from a fic on the brink of war. 

Also, I have never seen werewolves described so well. It felt like they might actually be real the way the author was able to describe the prejudices that they would have faced. This is by far my _favorite_ fic that described how Remus would have really felt about being a werewolf. Yes, many stories describe it quite well, but this one just gets it. I don't quite know how to explain it in a way that makes sense though right now I really just want to go fight for some werewolf rights.

My mini-essay is coming to a conclusion with this final note. There's a very specific feeling you got when you read the final paragraph of a book then slowly close the cover. And as much as I adore fanfiction, you don't always get that. But man all mighty does this one do it for you. I would say I want a sequel but I think this ending was exactly as it should be. It left just the right amount up to interpretation while still leaving you with a surreal feeling of completion. This was just phenomenal.

Why oh why can't I put this much effort into my actual essays. I seriously applaud you if you read that whole thing.


	51. slowburn-ish hogwarts au

[Alt Ed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639812/chapters/21777383) by [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo)

Words: 61546

Rating: Mature

### Summary:

> “Remus? Who the bloody hell is Remus?” James is scrambling to straighten his chair as McGonagall glares at him from the head table.
> 
> Mary smiles innocently. “Oh, just a new friend that Lily met over the holidays. He’s homeschooled, just moved into her neighborhood it seems. She says he’s very clever. And I hear he’s quite fit, as well.”
> 
> AU where Remus and Lily become friends outside of Hogwarts, setting James and Sirius on a quest to learn more about this mysterious newcomer.

This fic has it all. The slow burn is long enough to enjoy the pining but not long to the point where you consider just destroying your phone in frustration. They sprinkled in some angst to add some drama ✧･ﾟbut not enough to cause any tears, and it is always made up for in fluff. This one is pretty versatile for whatever fanfic mood you are in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After further consideration (and a comment from Lulu2795), I would like to note that the angst in this fic is, in fact, cry worthy. Proceed with caution.


	52. a mystery au

[Where The Mist Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545727/chapters/41345618) by[YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau)

Words: 29712

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Remus loves being a deputy in the snowy mountain town of Greyback Peak. But when a crazy cult leader escapes in his woods and the FBI is called in, he's not about to just hand everything over to the stuffy know-it-all feds. That is, until he's confronted with silvery eyes, perfect cheekbones and a tailored suit that make his heart beat so loud it might start an avalanche.

I didn't even know mystery fics were a genre, but here we are. I most certainly have not read a fic anything like this so it was refreshing to see something outside of the classic tropes. I also read this at about 2am on a road trip so if we're being completely honest I can't particularly remember all the details. I do remember loving every word though so it most certainly deserves a place on this list.


	53. fake dating au

[Something Just Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745039/chapters/34089753) by [shadow_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince)

Words: 39442

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

### Summary:

> Remus Lupin likes the safety of the routine life he built for himself. He likes his job, he likes his little apartment with the plants he can never manage to keep alive, and he likes grading his papers at the local hipster-esque coffee shop down the street where he can blend into the crowd and surreptitiously steal glances at the unfairly attractive baker.
> 
> Except one morning, there's no crowd to blend into when he's caught snickering at the web of well-meaning lies the other man walks face first into.
> 
> (I'm super bad at summaries. It's a fake dating modern AU where Sirius has been telling Mrs. Potter he's dating someone for 9 months and she demands his "boyfriend" comes on their family vacation. Queue: shenanigans between wolfstar and jily as they lie their asses off.)

I have nothing against fake dating au's, but since I've started my journey in wolfstar fics I've found that there is a serious lack of them. This is honestly only the third fake dating au that I've found and really enjoyed. So here we are: the rare and endangered fake dating au


	54. Summer between hogwarts

[the summer you let your hair grow out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196120/chapters/25002045) by [ladymemebeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymemebeth/pseuds/ladymemebeth)

Words: 20044

Rating: Mature (arguably Explicit)

### Summary:

> an AU story in which sirius decides to go to remus' house when he runs away, rather than james'. remus finds this situation to be trying in more ways than one. includes gratuitous references to twentieth-century cinema and music.

This fic just had such a nice flow to it. I kind of wish that we could have seen them together at Hogwarts before this story took place because I feel like this would've been great as a longer slow burn. Either way, I loved the dynamic that was built between the two and how real it all felt. I think it deals with internalized homophobia in a way that is both relatable but doesn't overpower the story. A lovely read.


	55. musician! Remus + hella depressed Sirius

[9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869573/chapters/24145599) by [Chromat1cs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs)

Words: 64258

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> When crippling loss makes it harder and harder to get out of bed each morning, Sirius comes across a man with a guitar and a voice that lightens the grey scrim over life just enough to matter. ((playlist link included in author's notes))

I cannot believe I didn't put this in the list already, what were you thinking Mae!!! This story is amazing. 10/10 beautiful wow. I will admit that it doesn't to the best job displaying the grieving process because he turns around awfully quick, so keep that in mind if you think it will bother you. Other than that though, this story is bittersweet and just about rips apart your heart before tenderly mending it together. If the summary seems interesting to you just know that the story itself is even better.


	56. soft stripper! au (I didn't even know that was possible but here we are)

[Where Your Fingertips Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206561) by [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23)

Words: 33944

Rating: Explicit

### Summary:

> Sirius Black is a party planner and Remus Lupin is the stripper who has the audacity to turn up to one of Sirius' parties. Despite an immediate attraction, a misunderstanding means that they part on bad terms, but a meeting at a wedding leads to an agreement to share one night of passion. Just one night. Nothing more.

I don't think I could say this is _wholesome,_ but it is awfully sweet for a fic of this nature (not in the beginning though, you gotta stick around for the cute stuff). I want to say more though I think anything else I would want to say could be a spoiler, so I'll end my review here. This is a thoroughly lovely fic.


End file.
